Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a thin-film resistor and a method of manufacturing this semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
In high-performance analog devices, it is necessary to have passive parts including thin-film resistors (TaN, SiCr, or the like, for example) that are capable of being laser trimmed. Examples of semiconductor devices provided with thin-film resistors are respectively disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example.
Disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a semiconductor device that includes a thin-film resistor formed on a semiconductor substrate, a middle metal layer formed so as to cover the thin-film resistor, an insulating film formed so as to cover the middle metal layer, and a wiring line connected to the middle metal layer through a contact hole formed in the insulating film.
Patent Document 2 discloses a semiconductor device that includes an interlayer insulating film formed on a silicon substrate, a tantalum nitride (TaN) film formed on the interlayer insulating film, and a via connected to the tantalum nitride film through a via hole formed in the interlayer insulating film.
Patent Document 3 discloses a semiconductor device that includes an interlayer insulating film formed on a silicon substrate, wiring patterns formed on the interlayer insulating film, and a CrSi thin-film resistor that is formed so as to intersect a pair of the wiring patterns facing each other and that is connected to these wiring patterns.